Return of Ginny Weasley
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: EPILOGUE IS UP! Rating just to be safe! Everybody thought Ginny died in final battle, but really she lost her memory and lived as Gabby Watts. WILL GET LONGER! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RR
1. She's dead

R/R PLEASSSSSEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Summary: Everybody thought Ginny died in final battle, but really she lost her memory and lived as Gabby Watts. What happens when after six years she hears a conversation between Death Eaters and fully regains her memory and has to get to Hogwarts and warn everybody before it's to late with help of a friend?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. Nope.. Nah uh! Well, I own Warner Cunnings, Samantha and Eric Carter.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
'She's dead'.... Those words kept repeating in Molly Weasleys' head.  
  
She remembered that day so well.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"I have to go," Ginny Weasley announced after receiving an owl from her partner, Warner Cunnings, at dinner with her mother.  
  
"Where?" Molly Weasley asked.  
  
"Warner said Hogwarts is being attacked. I have to help fight." Ginny was searching for her wand.  
  
"Where is my bloody wand!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Right here," Molly said.  
  
"Mum, don't tell Harry or anybody else till you know I'm at Hogwarts. I'm Apperating. The Death Eaters were able to trigger the Apperating block and now anybody can Apperate or Disapperate on Hogwarts grounds." Ginny said.  
  
Molly hugged her daughter and Ginny Apperated.  
  
~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the last time she ever saw her only daughter.  
  
She was the one who had to tell everyone else Ginny died fighting Voldemort.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"Where is she!?" Demanded Harry Potter.  
  
Molly closed her eyes and tears freely ran down her cheeks.  
  
"No.. Oh no.. It-It can't be true. NO!" He shouted.  
  
"Mum.. She is alive, isn't she?" Ron Weasley asked.  
  
Molly shook her head no.  
  
"Her and Warner both died when they ran into the forest trying to corner Voldemort. Warner made it out alive but said Ginny didn't make it. Warner was taken to the hospital and died an hour ago. His last words were 'she is a hero'..." Molly said.  
  
~~~~End~~~~  
  
It had been six years since that tragic day.  
  
It was Ginnys' birthday today.  
  
Her twenty-sixth birthday.  
  
Nobody deserved to die at the age of twenty.  
  
No one.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Gabby Watts was filling up another cup of coffee like she did everyday.  
  
Yes, she worked as a waitress at a coffeehouse.  
  
She didn't know her real name. All she knew was that her initials were G.A.W.  
  
So she had to make up a name with help from the doctors and nurses.  
  
They all agreed on Gabriella Anne Watts.  
  
"Busy hours?" Eric Carter, her roommate, asked.  
  
"Shut up, Eric. It's lunch hour, so of course it's busy." Gabby said.  
  
"Ooh... Touchy today, aren't we?" He teased.  
  
"It's my birthday and I don't have a family to celebrate it with," she snapped.  
  
His teasing glint in his eyes left and soon became a gleam of sympathy.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"I shouldn't have snapped. It's just, every year on this day, I'm cranky. All I know about myself is that I was born February sixth 1988 and that my initials are G.A.W." She sighed.  
  
"Don't you remember anything about what happened to put you in a coma and cause you to lose your memory?" He asked.  
  
"All I remember was a guy screaming at me to leave. A forest. Green light and a high cruel laugh." She said.  
  
"Green light? A forest? Where were you found anyway?" He asked.  
  
"The outskirts of Scotland, why?" She replied.  
  
"Ever think of investigating?" He looked at her with a look of excitement.  
  
"You're a police officer.. You could help me!" She squealed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I gotta go to work, love," he teased.  
  
"I really hate it when you call me that." She said.  
  
"I call every female 'love'," he said and left.  
  
Just then a few people walked in talking in hushed whispers.  
  
She caught a few words.  
  
"Regaining power"  
  
"Voldemort"  
  
"Potter"....  
  
Potter, she thought, that sounds familiar.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Three medium coffees." The man with long white blonde hair snarled.  
  
What a jerk, she thought.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go to a Muggle coffeehouse," she heard him hiss to a guy he was with.  
  
"We have to keep a low-profile, father," drawled the younger one.  
  
He had silver blonde hair and piercing silver eyes.  
  
He was around the same age as Gabby, but she could tell from the looks of them, they weren't the friendliest bunch.  
  
Something was oddly familiar about these two, though.  
  
"Hey.. Wait, do I know you?" The younger one asked Gabby.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She replied handing the coffees to him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
"It means that I haven't met you in the past six years of my life that I actually remember." She responded.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Gabby Watts." She answered.  
  
"Never heard the name," he said and walked away.  
  
Gabby had blonde hair with red highlights and blue eyes.  
  
Her skin was tanned and she had very few freckles that showed through her tanned skin.  
  
The other man that was with the two blondes stayed and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
He glared daggers at her.  
  
What is he looking at!? She thought.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Gabby Watts. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off work," she answered and brushed past him.  
  
Blaise Zabini, who was the guy glaring at her, knew her name was really Ginny Alexandra Weasley, not Gabby Anne Watts.  
  
Of course he would never tell her that.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were trying to figure out ways to raise more money to a foundation to re-build an orphanage in Hogsmeade.  
  
"A play!" Hermione said.  
  
"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No.. I hate Romeo and Juliet." Hermione said.  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked into The Three Broomsticks and the trio heard his conversation he was having with Blaise Zabini.  
  
"I'm telling you, Draco.. That girl is not Gabby Watts. She looks too much like Gi-Eavesdropping, Potter?" Blaise sneered.  
  
"When hell freezes over, Zabini," Harry snarled.  
  
Draco smirked at them and steered Blaise to a more private area where they couldn't be heard.  
  
"Too much like who?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Blaise said.  
  
"She died six years ago," Draco pointed out.  
  
"No, Warner said she died. Her body was never found." Blaise said.  
  
"But if she is alive, and Potter finds out.. He'll fight harder than ever against the Dark Lord for keeping her away from him all these years." Draco said.  
  
"Exactly. Which is why we have to make sure he doesn't find out. She has amnesia, so that's good. Her roommate is a wizard, too. You know who Eric Carter is, right? She lives with him. She thinks he's a Muggle. He also believes she's a Muggle." Blaise said.  
  
"This is odd," Draco said.  
  
"Very," Blaise said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eric! What is this piece of wood doing in this desk?" Gabby asked  
  
She was holding his wand.  
  
He froze.  
  
"Erm.. It's a gag gift for my girlfriend Samantha." He said.  
  
She threw it at him and he caught it.  
  
"Right," she said and continued searching for her notebook.  
  
"Where is my notebook?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Did you check in you closet?" He replied.  
  
"No," she said and went to her bedroom.  
  
Sure enough, her notebook was on the shelf of her closet.  
  
Then Eric remembered something.  
  
"Hey, Gabz, you said you were found near the outskirts of Scotland, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered not looking up.  
  
"And you remember green light and a forest?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" She replied.  
  
"No reason," he said.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Seriously," he gulped.  
  
Outskirts of Scotland.. That's where Hogwarts is, he thought.  
  
Green light.. Forest..Cruel laughter..  
  
She can't be a witch..He told himself.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She laughed.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly.  
  
"Right.." She said and went back to her notebook.  
  
~*~  
  
"We've decided on doing a play to raise money to re-build to orphanage in Hogsmeade. It'll be a Muggle act called Cinderella and we need volunteer students who will be willing to act." Hermione announced in the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore had given her permission to ask the students to act in the play.  
  
By the end of the day, Hermione had succeeded in getting 100 names of people willing to act.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night.  
  
He hadn't had a dream about Voldemort in five years.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Dream *~*~*~*~*  
  
"That Weasley brat was the downfall of me six years ago, but I have regained power, and nobody will get in my way of taking over Hogwarts." Voldemort cackled.  
  
"Y-yes m-master," stuttered Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"I may have been stopped before.. No.. Not now. No one will stop me this time." Voldemort laughed coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End of dream ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up in cold sweat.  
  
"Just a dream, Potter! Get a hold of yourself!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Voldemort is dead. He has been for six years!" He told himself.  
  
He glanced at his wife, Cho Chang, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Harry and Ginny were close when she died, they had dated and Cho supported Harry when she died because she knew how he felt because she felt it when Cedric Diggory was killed.  
  
They had started dating two years after Ginny died and got married last year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabby looked at herself in the mirror. She remembered what she looked like before she got surgery done on her face.  
  
She had to get surgery because it hurt too much to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Chunks of her face were gone and it left gaps in her face, so she got surgery to fix it.  
  
She closed her eyes and sobbed.  
  
"Gab?" Eric walked into her room and hugged her when he saw she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's just.. Every time I look in the mirror, I get reminded that I'm a different person. I'm not who I was before six years ago. My face is different. My name is different. And probably my attitude is different. I could have been a mean slut for all I know!" She said.  
  
"I doubt that," he assured her.  
  
"I doubt it, too. I don't see myself as a scarlet woman." She said.  
  
"Scarlet woman?" He asked.  
  
"Where in the WORLD did that come from?" She mused.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Go take a shower and get dressed in a casual outfit!" He said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you out for dinner and a movie! Sam is sick, so she told me to take you because it's your Birthday and you need it!" He said.  
  
"It's 7:30, what movie are we going to see?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said and walked out of her room.  
  
She laughed and shook her head.  
  
*  
  
She decided to wear an ankle length denim skirt with a yellow elbow length shirt that had blue loopy text that said, "have you seen my tiara yet?"  
  
She put on pink lip balm and had her hair in a French braid.  
  
~  
  
She had a nice night with Eric but she had an odd dream when she went to bed.  
  
~~~~Dream~~~~  
  
A girl about 5'6 with red hair and pale skin was walking with a guy around 6'1 with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"I made it in Auror academy, Harry." She said.  
  
"But.. You'll be in so much danger and-" She placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Hush, love. Let's not talk about the downside." She said.  
  
He frowned.  
  
He leaned down and she leaned up.  
  
They kissed.  
  
~~~~ End of Dream ~~~~  
  
She woke up because Eric was shaking her awake.  
  
"Do we know anybody with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes?" She asked.  
  
"Good morning to you, too. And not that I know of." He answered.  
  
"Anybody named Harry?" She asked.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
She put the dream aside and got ready for another day in the real world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry?" Cho was shaking Harry awake.  
  
"Wassumatter?" He asked groggily.  
  
"The ministry just sent us a owl." She said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And they told us that they wanted our help to investigate something.." She trailed off.  
  
"Something would mean.?"  
  
"The murder of Ginny Weasley," She said.  
  
He bolted out of bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron! GET UP!" Hermione yelled, shaking him furiously.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"The ministry just sent you and I an owl." She said.  
  
"OK, what did it say?" He asked, rubbing sleep out of his eye.  
  
"They need help investigating Ginnys' death," She said.  
  
He looked at his wife skeptically.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"They. Need. Help. On. Investigating. Ginnys'. Death." She said slowly.  
  
"Erm.." Was all he could manage to say.  
  
"I know it's hard.. And I know it's only been six years, but I don't know why they want to investigate. I mean, it's obvious the killing curse was used. Warner said all he remembered was her screaming and a bright green light before he lost consciousness." Hermione said.  
  
"I still can't believe she's dead. It's like, she was so full of life. I remember how her eyes were twinkling and how she glowed with happiness for weeks after her and Harry started dating.." He said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Let's get ready," she said and stood up.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Leave me a review and I'll be a happy little kitty!  
  
Hehehe Should I continue?  
  
! Cheerio Ciao!  
  
StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS 


	2. Catfights

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Also, this isn't going to be a long story. At least I don't think. If it is, the chapters aren't going to have a lot of words. Each chapter WILL have over a thousand words, though, ok?  
  
This story is only going to be about ten to fifteen chapters long.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Would you like to lie? Hmm? No? OK, I do NOT own Harry Potter. I own Samantha, Warner, Eric and a new character named Carley who comes along in this chapter!  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Albus Dumbledore decided to have the meeting with Cho, Harry, Ron and Hermione in a Muggle coffeehouse (The one Gabby works at) to keep quiet about the investigation.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked the older man, sitting down.  
  
"Well, as you all know, we never found the body of young Ginny. Warner Cunnings said that he didn't see the whole thing, but he did hear her screaming. I want to know exactly HOW Miss Weasley died. Which was why I owled you all today," Dumbledore said.  
  
Just then, Gabby, who was on duty, walked up to their table.  
  
"Can I get you all anything?" She asked.  
  
"You look familiar.. Have we met before--?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. I lost my memory after five years of being on a coma, so my brain is still a little damaged and my memory sucks. Sorry," Gabby said.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll just have-- a black coffee." Hermione said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement except Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll go with water," he said with twinkling eyes.  
  
She smiled and walked away.  
  
She returned soon with their drinks and when she turned around and started walking away, she heard somebody talking to her.  
  
Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore heard their conversation.  
  
"Well, well, well.. If it isn't helpless little Gabby. Too bad Eric isn't here to help you in this little chitchat." Carley Carter drawled.  
  
"Are you STILL ticked off at the fact that Eric and I are friends? Honestly, Carley! You can't control his life!" Gabby said.  
  
"Yeah? I don't like my baby brother hanging out with freaks like you. In fact, I doubt you lost your memory. I bet your life sucked so much that you need to live as Miss Gabriella Anne Watts!" Carley said, laughing.  
  
"You little-" Gabby jumped on Carley and they were soon rolling on the floor pulling each other's hair out.  
  
"You inconsiderate, little good-for-nothing piece of trash!" Gabby screeched.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Carley shouted.  
  
Harry jumped up and pulled Carley out of Gabbys' grasp when Eric walked in and pulled Gabby away from Carley.  
  
"Let me go, Eric! I want to re-organize her precious little face and body!" Gabby snarled.  
  
"Shut up you stupid dumb blonde!" Carley said.  
  
"Um, Carley.. You're blonde, too." Eric said.  
  
"SHUT UP, ERIC!" Gabby and Carley shouted in unison and glared daggers at each other.  
  
Carley struggled against Harrys' grip.  
  
Gabby noticed he looked A LOT like the guy in her dreams.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
The two girls stopped struggling and they both snapped their mouths shut.  
  
"Let me go. I have to get back to work," Gabby said.  
  
Eric let go of Gabby and she walked back to the counter.  
  
Luckily, only Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Cho and Hermione were the only customers there when they had the little catfight.  
  
"Carley, you need to give Gabby a break. She was found in bad condition six years ago and was in a coma for five years, and when she finally woke up, she had amnesia." Eric said.  
  
"What, are you her little protector now?" Carley sneered.  
  
"Get out," Eric said, pointing to the door.  
  
"Mark my words, Gabriella, you'll pay dearly." Carley said loudly and walked out.  
  
"Erm.. Sorry for that.. Because you four had to see that, the coffee is on me," Gabby said.  
  
"No, it's ok." Ron said.  
  
"No, seriously. That stupid little vindictive snob always gets to me." Gabby said, clenching her fists.  
  
"If you insist," Cho said sweetly.  
  
Gabby didn't by her sweet goody-two-shoe act, but didn't say anything.  
  
Once Gabby was out of earshot, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"As I was saying, we all think Avada Kedavra was used on the poor girl, but nobody can be sure. Mr. Cunnings said he only remembered telling Ginny to get out, but she refused and he passed out. Now the last thing he heard was Ginnys' screams. That doesn't mean the killing curse was thrown her way, she could have been put under Cruciatus. So, I'm not saying she's still alive, I'm just saying I want to find her body and investigate it. Are you all in?" His eyes had no twinkle in them, just sadness.  
  
They all mutely nodded.  
  
Then they heard glass break.  
  
Harry, Ron, Cho, Hermione and Dumbledore looked over at Gabby and saw her clutching her head.  
  
"Gab?" Eric walked to her side.  
  
"Do we-- aaah! Do we have any Advil?" She asked.  
  
"No, not that I know of. Come on, take a break," he replied.  
  
She nodded and sat down.  
  
Eric walked over to the mess and made sure Gabby wasn't looking when he muttered a spell pointing his wand at the glass and coffee.  
  
Harry glanced at all them.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eric Carter. Why?" Eric answered.  
  
Harry leaned in closer.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Harry muttered.  
  
Eric looked up at Harry, startled by that ODD question.  
  
"Yes," he answered quietly.  
  
"So are we," Ron said, nodding towards his wife, Harry, Cho and Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh really? What are five magical people doing in the Muggle part of town?" Eric asked suspiciously.  
  
"Errmmm... You might be able to help us." Hermione said.  
  
"GABBY! I'll be home later on tonight, ok?" Eric called.  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Gabby.  
  
Eric sat down at their table while Gabby when to the back room.  
  
"We're trying to find out how Ginny Weasley, my sister-in-law, died." Hermione informed Eric.  
  
"I read about her in the paper. Her body never was found, was it?" Eric asked.  
  
"No. See, her partner, Warner Cunnings, was found unconscious. He said he told Ginny to get out of the forest. Well, he passed out. The last thing he heard was Ginny screaming." Ron said.  
  
"That's right. We don't know for sure if Avada Kedavra was used on her or not." Harry said.  
  
"OK, so what are you all going to do about it?" Eric asked.  
  
"She was last seen in the outskirts of Scotland, which is where Hogwarts is. So, we are going to check out the forest and all of Hogwarts grounds to try to find something." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay, I'm in," Eric said.  
  
~*~  
  
Gabby was in her bedroom checking her drawers for crap she didn't want anymore.  
  
She thought she had too much stuff.  
  
As she was looking through the middle drawer of her desk, she found a necklace she was wearing when she was found.  
  
It was a diamond that was emerald green and it had a metal back that had "H.J.P & G.A.W 4 Ever" carved on it.  
  
The clasp was the funny part.  
  
It was shaped like a heart and it wouldn't come apart.  
  
Eric was the only one who could get the clasp to unclasp.  
  
She closed her eyes and tears welled up.  
  
She had obviously been in love back then.  
  
In love.... Something she would die for.  
  
Oh how she wished she could just remember who she was.  
  
What her life back then was like.  
  
If she were an only child, or if she had a ton of siblings.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Ginny!" Gabby scolded herself then stopped.  
  
"Did I just call myself Ginny?" She asked herself.  
  
She shook her head and walked to the bathroom to take a nice long hot bubble bath.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm telling you, Ron! I've met that Gabriella girl before!" Hermione said to her husband, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
She sat down.  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Ron!?" She grabbed Quidditch Weekly out of his hands and threw it across the bedroom.  
  
"HEY!" He protested.  
  
"OK, you don't want to hear about Gabby? How about this then, I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
"Haha.. You almost had me going there, Mione. Right.. OK, where do you think you've seen Ga-" She interrupted him.  
  
"No, Ron, I'm really pregnant. With twins," she said.  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~  
  
Mwhaha!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Gabby teaches Ron how to use a PC

"You-You're joking, right?" Ron asked, eyes wide.  
  
"What-Are you saying that you don't WANT to be a father?" Hermione was in disbelief.  
  
Ron just sat there, eyes getting wider by the minute.  
  
Hermione sat by him, never taking her eyes off of him.  
  
She was scared he would reject the children when they were born.  
  
So she just sat there in apprehension.  
  
Suddenly, his face grew into a big goofy grin.  
  
"When are you due?" He asked.  
  
She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you serious!?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"October thirteenth is the due date! But if we have a girl, her name is going to be Jasmine." Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever. If we have a boy, his name will be...Errrrmm..."  
  
"I don't want a child named 'Errrrmm', Ron." Hermione teased.  
  
"CHUDLEY!" Ron said happily.  
  
"When hell freezes over I will have a child named Chudley," Hermione said in a sugar sweet voice.  
  
"I know that. I was joking. How about Ian?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ian and Jasmine Weasley.. Sounds promising!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, it does," Ron said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Weasley is alive!?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Y-yes, m-master." Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, stuttered.  
  
"How did she survive the killing curse!?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
"I don't k-know, m-m-master... Nobody s-sacrificed himself or herself for Weasley, did they?" Wormtail replied.  
  
"Do not question me, you piece of filth! Get out of my sight! All of you!" Roared Voldemort.  
  
All the Death Eaters scurried away.  
  
"Carter, you find out how Miss GABBY survived," Voldemort spat.  
  
"I'll do what I can, My Lord," Carley said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carley decided to get Gabby to believe lies.  
  
She was going to hire somebody to pretend they knew her before the 'accident' happened.  
  
"I will make her think her real name is Gillian Whites." Brenda Anders said.  
  
"Her name is Gabby Watts now. I want you to make her believe she's got no family, nobody who loves her, no friends, just absolutely nothing!" Carley sneered.  
  
Brenda smirked.  
  
"I think I can manage such a easy task," Brenda drawled.  
  
"You better. If you fail, I will kill you slowly and painfully." Carley warned.  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What if Gabby doesn't believe me?" Brenda asked.  
  
"That's just your problem, now isn't it?" Carley replied and walked away.  
  
~  
  
"GILLIAN! Is that you!?" Brenda cried when she saw Gabby walking down the street.  
  
"Um, who are you? And what did you call me?" Gabby asked uncertainly.  
  
"Gill, you don't remember me?" Brenda asked.  
  
"No..." Gabby said.  
  
"Everybody thought you were dead, Gill!" Brenda cried exasperated.  
  
"Who thought I was dead, errrmm-"  
  
"Brenda," Brenda informed.  
  
"Right." Gabby mumbled.  
  
"Everyone!" Brenda said.  
  
"And how, pray tell, do I know you aren't lying?" Gabby asked.  
  
"What else is there for you to do except believe me, Gill?" Brenda asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Gabby exclaimed.  
  
"Gillian Annabella Whites!" Brenda said.  
  
"No." Gabby said and walked away.  
  
Brenda rolled her eyes and turned, only to find herself face-to-face with Carley.  
  
"I told you not to fail or else you would die," Carley hissed.  
  
"I tried my best," Brenda said.  
  
"Obviously it wasn't good enough, now was it? Avada Kedavra!" Carley cried, pointing her wand at Brenda.  
  
Brenda fell on the ground, dead.  
  
Carley transfigured Brendas' body into a stick and burnt it.  
  
"Pathetic," Carley muttered.  
  
"Carley!" A voice exclaimed from behind her.  
  
She spun around and her eyes grew wide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabby walked into the public library fuming.  
  
"Playing mind games with a girl who can't remember more than a year of her life is NOT nice. It's sick... Sick. Disgustingly sick!" Gabby whispered harshly to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Gabby spun around and saw Ron.  
  
"Hey, weren't you at the coffeehouse?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Yep." He said.  
  
"Right." She muttered.  
  
"Something troubling you?" He asked.  
  
"Some girl named Brenda came and started making up bull crap about my name really being Gillian Whites and her being my best friend with everyone thinking that I am dead. Can you believe that!? She thinks she can pull me into her little grimy manipulative hands, but she's wrong." Gabby said.  
  
"Too true," Ron said.  
  
"Say, do you know how to use a kumpooter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Computer?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ron said.  
  
"Erm... Yes, I do." Gabby said.  
  
"Could you maybe help me? I've never used one-" Ron said, nodding towards the computer on the desk.  
  
"Sure. First, we have to start explorer." Gabby said and pointed at the E icon on the desktop.  
  
He clicked on it twice.  
  
It loaded up and Gabby pointed to the URL bar.  
  
"You use those keys with the letters on it to type and hit enter for it to go to the site. What are you looking for anyway?" She asked.  
  
"My wife is pregnant, and I have NO clue how to be a father. I'm looking for tips on being a dad," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh! Ok, click on the 'search' icon and there will be a bar you can type in. Just type 'help being a father' or something like that. Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck and congratulations on the good news." Gabby said and walked away.  
  
'Merlin, that girl... I've met her somewhere! But where!?' Ron thought.  
  
'That guy looks familiar,' thought Gabby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, dear, I'm home!" Cho called through the empty house.  
  
No reply.  
  
"He must not be home. Come on!" Cho giggled and pulled Draco Malfoy into the house.  
  
"Are you sure he won't walk in on us kissing or anything like that?" Draco asked, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, quit being a wet blanket! Come on!" Cho pulled Dracos' head down and kissed him forcefully.  
  
"You sure you wanna leave?" Cho asked breaking the kiss off.  
  
"No," Draco said and kissed her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Carley failed, Master. Brenda Anders acting isn't as good as people made it out to be," Wormtail said.  
  
"So we will find a different way." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Y-yes, m-m-master!" Wormtail said.  
  
"Yes... We will have to bring Murray into this.. Contact him as soon as possible!" Voldemort hissed and gave a cruel laugh.  
  
"Yes, m-master," stammered Wormtail and he ran out.  
  
'Weasley won't know what hit her.' Voldemort thought.  
  
*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
R/R  
  
THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME GREAT REVIEWS, Y'ALL!  
  
Yes, I'm Southern. lol got a problem with it? Tough 


	4. In which Gabby agrees to a death deal

Thanks all you lovely reviewers out there. I love you all!!!!  
  
~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~**Gabbys' POV**~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~****~**  
  
"Eric?" I called once I entered our apartment.  
  
"Eric, are you home?" I yelled.  
  
"Guess not," I muttered.  
  
This place is a mess.  
  
I sat down on the sofa and sighed.  
  
This has been the strangest day ever.  
  
Who is Brenda?  
  
I had a million questions roaming my mind, but I soon drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~ Dream-End of Gabbys' POV ~*~  
  
Ginny was walking in woods with another guy.  
  
"I don't think we should really be here, Warner. I highly doubt he is here! I think we should find the others! We weren't supposed to split up," Ginny said.  
  
"Cool it, Gin. I'm sure he's here. We just-"  
  
"What are we going to do if he is here, huh? Just cast the killing curse? How do we know it'll work on him, Warner!? I'm telling you, something is wrong. Let's just go back to the others, please!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"What's up with you, Ginny? You used to be brave, and now you're some chicken!" Warner said, knowing it would agitate her enough to get her to stop begging to go back.  
  
"I am NOT a chicken, ok!? I'm just following orders because I, unlike you, don't want to lose my Auror license!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"I don't want to lose my license, Gin. I just want to stop all the killings in this world." Warner said.  
  
"A little too late for that," said an icy voice. Ginny and Warner turned around and saw a man who had no nose, but two slits like a snake. His red eyes were gleaming with malice and he was whiter than a skull.  
  
"Voldemort," Warner whispered.  
  
~*~ End of dream ~*~  
  
Gabby woke up sweating and gasping for breath.  
  
"What was that?" She murmured to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Carley!" exclaimed Eric.  
  
"Eric, what are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"Did you just kill somebody!?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"That is none of your business." Carley said briskly and walked off.  
  
He grabbed her forearm and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I don't fancy Azkaban, so don't expect me to go there when one day you're caught!" He said and walked away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gabby was walking down a dark alley to get back to the coffeehouse she worked at.  
  
She left her paycheck there.  
  
She heard walked behind her and she turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked loudly.  
  
"Eric, I swear to God if that's you I'm gonna kill you!" She said, panicking.  
  
It wasn't Eric though.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"Hey, weren't you at the coffeehouse?" She asked.  
  
"Erm, yea. Sorry if I scared you." He said.  
  
"It's okay. I guess I'm just a little panicky. I've been that way since I can remember..." she trailed off.  
  
"So what are you doing in a alley like this, in the middle of the night?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I'm getting my paycheck from work. You?" she replied.  
  
"Heading off to Kings' Cross." He said.  
  
"I doubt any trains will be leaving at this time." She said.  
  
"Well, luckily, the train I'm on is heading out, so I gotta go." He said.  
  
"Right. Well uhh...see ya." She said and walked away.  
  
'I swear I have met him before!' she thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry met up with Eric, Cho, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore in platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"You're late," said Cho.  
  
"I know. I bumped into that worker from the coffeehouse. Ok, let's go." Harry said.  
  
Hermione and Ron got a compartment to themselves while Cho and Harry sat with Dumbledore.  
  
"Why exactly are we investigating after all these years?" Cho drawled.  
  
"Cho, please don't drawl. You sound like Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"OK then. Why exactly are we investigating after all these years?" she asked in a sugary voice.  
  
"Now you sound like Umbridge." Harry smirked.  
  
"Please, don't bicker. We are investigating now because all the barriers guarding the forest have been removed, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
~  
  
Eric sat alone trying to get a hold of Gabby on the phone.  
  
He wanted to get to her before he got to close to Hogwarts, where electricity or cell-phones would work.  
  
"Hello?" Gabby answered.  
  
"Gabs, I won't be home all week. Can you manage going a week without seeing my handsome face?" He teased.  
  
"I think I can. No, actually, I KNOW I can." She said.  
  
He pouted.  
  
"I know you're probably pouting right now." She said.  
  
He laughed and so did she.  
  
"Goodnight, Gabs." He said.  
  
"Night. See ya." And she hung up.  
  
He sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yes, master?" Mac Murray stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, Murray. I have a special task for you..." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Mac smirked.  
  
"What is it?" Mac asked.  
  
"I want you to...."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Um...Albus, what is this?" Cho asked, holding up what seemed to be a torn jacket.  
  
Harry snatched it.  
  
"I gave this to Ginny on our one year anniversary." Harry said.  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't get washed away." Hermione said.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, you have read Hogwarts: A history, how many times?" Albus asked.  
  
"A lot." She said.  
  
"Didn't you read chapter 48? It clearly states that nothing gets washed away in the forbidden forest." He said.  
  
She muttered, "oh" and looked for more hints on what happened the night Ginny was killed.  
  
Eric's phone rang.  
  
"You enchanted your phone, didn't you?" Cho asked.  
  
He nodded guiltily.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Eric..." came Gabbys' shaky voice.  
  
"Gabby? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, fully concerned.  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Eric, its Carley. I'm at the hospital. I'm fine, but she isn't. I found her in her car which was in a ditch, upside down." Gabby said.  
  
"Is she ok?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. She's in surgery right now. The only thing I know is that she was barely breathing when I found her." She said.  
  
"Hold on," he said.  
  
He pressed the mute button so Gabby wouldn't hear.  
  
"My sister is in the hospital. She was in a car crash." Eric said.  
  
"Go to her," Ron said.  
  
"No," Eric said and pressed mute again and said to Gabby, "Look after her, will you? I know you hate her and she hates you too, so the feeling is mutual between you two. I can't come back home until next week." He said.  
  
Gabby sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said. It was clear that she was NOT happy about this.  
  
"You're the best, Gabz!" he said.  
  
"Whatever. I'll call you when I get more news." She said.  
  
"Bye," he said and hung up.  
  
"I don't see how looking here is going to help us," said Cho.  
  
"You may never know what you will find," said Dumbledore.  
  
Cho looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't mind doing this, do you?" Harry muttered only loud enough for her.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess I'm scared your feelings for her might come back." She lied.  
  
"Look, Ginny was the first girl I loved. I won't ever forget her. But I'm married to you now. Don't worry about that," he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The real reason she wasn't happy about this was because she wanted to be back home and see Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Harry look!" Hermione said, holding up a ring.  
  
"Her promise ring that I gave her," said Harry.  
  
"I thought they are destroyed when one dies?" Hermione said.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe it got messed up or something," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe...." Hermione muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miss. Watts, you may visit Miss. Carter. She just woke," said the nurse.  
  
Gabby mentally kicked herself.  
  
WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!? Thought Gabby.  
  
She turned the door handle and readied herself for a living hell.  
  
She walked in and gasped.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~~**** ~~~~~*****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
CLIFFY!!! Review!!! PLEASE!? 


	5. Go to hell

A/N: LOL, thanks all you reviewers! Means a lot to me! OK, I'm writing an Oliver/Hermione fic based on How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, check it out!  
  
Summary on this chapter: Gabby hears a conversation between two death eaters about an attack on Hogwarts. Hermione tried to figure out why the promise ring is still together. Harry gets suspicious of Cho.  
  
~*~  
  
Gabby walked into Carley's room and gasped.  
  
There Carley was, transforming into a crow.  
  
Carley noticed Gabby and smirked, transforming into her human form, she drawled, "Ever heard of magic?"  
  
"Only in fictions." Gabby answered.  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you, Gabby, magic is not only in fictions." Carley said.  
  
Noticing Gabbys' confused look, Carley added, "I'm a witch, you idiot,"  
  
Carley pointed her wand at Gabby and muttered a spell under her breath, causing Gabby to get knocked unconscious.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased to know I have you," smirked Carley.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm beat." Ron said walking into his and Hermiones' guestroom inside Hogwarts.  
  
"Same here," agreed Hermione.  
  
"I wonder what was up with that promise ring, though. I mean, magical promise rings disintegrate automatically when either the giver or the receiver dies." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know." Ron replied.  
  
"Am I supposed to be surprised by that?" teased Hermione.  
  
Ron gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Hermy-own-ninny!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione paled, her eyes wide and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Oofhm!"  
  
Hermione smirked, satisfied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabby woke up, her head sore and she was in a dark room.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
No response.  
  
"Hello?" she called again.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." Carley drawled, walking into the room.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered, and light filled the room.  
  
"Um, how did you do that?" Gabby asked.  
  
"You are not the one to ask questions. I am. Now tell me how on earth you survived an encounter with the Dark Lord?" Carley sneered.  
  
"I don't know what the bloody hell you are talking about," Gabby said angrily.  
  
"Language, Weasley." Carley snarled.  
  
"Weasley?" repeated Gabby.  
  
Carley smirked.  
  
"I will ask one more time. How did you survive the killing curse?" Carley asked.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Gabby, her wrist started to hurt from her struggling with the cords around them.  
  
Carley rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will be back," said Carley, turning her heel and walking out.  
  
The room was dark once again.  
  
*-*  
  
"Whom are you writing to?" asked Harry, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders from behind.  
  
"Uh, Chelsea." Cho answered, quickly putting her letter to Draco away.  
  
"Dunno who she is," laughed Harry.  
  
Cho giggled.  
  
"Yes well, I haven't written to Chelsea in about forever, so I wanna see what she's been up to," said Cho.  
  
"But, you've been writing to Chelsea for over week," said Harry.  
  
Cho gulped.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have!" Cho gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"So wanna tell me who you've really been writing to?" asked Harry, looking Cho square in the eyes.  
  
*-*  
  
"LET ME GO!" yelled Gabby as one of the Death Eaters dragged her along dark chilly corridors.  
  
"Stop yelling," growled the Death Eater.  
  
"NO!" she shouted.  
  
The Death Eaters' hood fell off and Gabby knew who he was.  
  
"Michael!" she yelped.  
  
Michael Corner, former member of Dumbledore's Army, also known as DA, Ravenclaw, a Death Eater.  
  
"How did you remember?" demanded Michael.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," Gabby stuttered.  
  
Michael ignored her and continued to drag her off to who knows where.  
  
They came to a halt in front of a large brass door with to serpents carved into it.  
  
"I have brought Weasley," said Michael.  
  
Gabby gasped when the eyes of the serpents began to move.  
  
Michael looked very smug as Gabby began to shiver.  
  
The doors opened and Gabby hid her fear as she saw the room was full of people in black cloaks.  
  
The room was silver and black and very chilly.  
  
"Where am I?" demanded Gabby.  
  
"Silence," hissed one man, stepping forward.  
  
He removed his hood and Gabby gasped again.  
  
This was the man in her dream. He was whiter than a skull and very skinny.  
  
His eyes were gleaming red and he had to slits as nostrils, but no nose.  
  
"Who are you?" screamed Gabby, very scared.  
  
"Silence!" repeated Voldemort.  
  
"Voldemort," whispered Gabby, now remembering bits of her past.  
  
"Very good," smirked Voldemort.  
  
"Now," started Voldemort while Michael was pushing Gabby down into a chair and pointed his wand at her wrist, and her wrist became bound together.  
  
"We are going to play a little game called you tell me everything or I'll kill you after torturing you," Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"Go to hell," spat Gabby.  
  
Gabby blew her hair out of her mouth.  
  
"It's a pity that you're blond. You looked very splendid with red hair," Michael drawled.  
  
"Go to HELL!" screamed Gabby, started to get out of the chair, but Voldemort growled, "CRUCIO!" and Gabby cried in agony.  
  
"Pain feels lovely, doesn't it? But I'm sure Mr. Potter will visit your grave sight often," Voldemort raised his wand once more but Carley stepped forward.  
  
"Sir, don't you think it would be wiser to use her as bait to get Potter here?" she asked.  
  
Voldemort looked thoughtful for a few moments before lowering his wand.  
  
"Very well. Take her away!" said Voldemort.  
  
Michael grabbed Gabby and took her back to her room.  
  
"Sleep tight!" said Michael, trying to make her mad.  
  
Gabby threw a glass of brown water at the door as Michael closed it.  
  
She fell to her knees and sobbed, soon drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*-*  
  
"Chelsea, Harry. I've been writing to Chelsea." Cho answered, getting up from her chair and walking to their bed and sitting on it and removing her earrings.  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
Cho placed her earrings on the night table then said, "Harry, I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Then why have you been?" asked Harry, sitting next to her.  
  
"I've been writing to a doctor." Cho lied.  
  
'What?' thought Cho.  
  
"I've been writing to a doctor asking what are the first signs of umm...pregnancy," lied Cho.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think I might be pregnant," said Cho, of course lying.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Say something," said Cho.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I need time to think," said Harry, standing up and leaving the room.  
  
Cho smirked.  
  
She got up and sighed.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's only a matter of time before you get exactly what's coming to you," she breathed. 


	6. Regaining memory and Cho Hoe

A/N: Yes she's back, back again! Natty's back, tell some friends about me!!! LOL!  
  
R/R please!  
  
I know I'm kinda rushing the story, but there's gonna be only about four chapters left, then I'll write a sequel, ok?  
  
GIN GET'S HER MEMORY BACK!!  
  
SUGAR RUUUUUUSH!  
  
WHEEEEE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was hunched over books and was reading "101 Things to Know on Magical Jewelry"  
  
"What are you reading?" Cho took a seat by Hermione.  
  
"A book on magical jewelry," answered Hermione, silently cursing.  
  
Hermione did NOT like Cho one bit.  
  
Cho was always a vindictive, snobby slut.  
  
"Why?" asked Cho sweetly.  
  
"Because I want to see if I can figure out why the bloody hell the promise ring that belonged to Ginny didn't disintegrate when she died," answered Hermione in the same sweet tone.  
  
Cho was taken aback.  
  
Hermione had NEVER cussed in front of Cho before.  
  
"Somebody's having mood swings. Or maybe it's PMS? Oops, my bad! Toady knocked you up," said Cho.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WENCH!" screamed Hermione, ignoring the looks and the "SHH!"  
  
"Wanna take this outside?" asked Cho, standing up.  
  
Hermione stood up as well and snarled, "I never, EVER liked you, Cho. You're nothing but a cheap whore and Harry shouldn't have married you. I know about Draco,"  
  
Cho paled.  
  
"N-no, whaa?" (Not a misspell, she said it like that) Cho stuttered.  
  
"Harry is like a brother to me, and he's way too good for somebody named Cho Hoe!" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"We're taking this outside," said Cho, walking out of the library, followed by Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I'm having a affair with Draco, and yes Harry is like a brother to you," said Cho.  
  
"Do you even feel bad that you've been sleeping with Malfoy in the house HARRY bought?" asked Hermione.  
  
Cho sighed.  
  
"Nope," she giggled.  
  
Before Cho could react, Hermiones' fist met Cho's right eye.  
  
Harry and Ron saw this.  
  
"CHO!" yelled Harry, running up to her.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harrys' arm before he could reach Cho.  
  
"What's going on, Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Cho Hoe has been sleeping with Draco Malfoy in your house, Harry," said Hermione, glaring at Cho.  
  
Cho was clutching her right eye.  
  
"I am not! Harry, what about the baby?" Cho burst into fake tears.  
  
Harry was gaping open mouthed at Cho.  
  
"Is this true? Have you been having sex with Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"NO! You can never EVER trust a Mudblood, Harry!" cried Cho.  
  
She spat the word "Mudblood" just like Malfoy does.  
  
Cho slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Hermione glared then got a piece of parchment out of her pocket and read aloud,  
  
"Dear Draco,  
  
I miss you so much! I can't believe Harry! Coming here to investigate his ex-girlfriends' death.  
  
Um, Draco...I think that I might be pregnant.  
  
Not with Harry's child, but yours.  
  
All those time we made love, we never used protection, did we?  
  
PLEASE REPLY SOON!  
  
Love, Cho"  
  
Hermione folded the letter and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned.  
  
"I never want to see your face or hear your whiny voice again. Get out," spat Harry at Cho.  
  
Cho stood up and walked away to their room to pack her bags then leave.  
  
"I'm so, so, so sorry you had to find out like that!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron sniggered.  
  
"RON! IT IS NOT FUNNY!"  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"NO! Not that! Just-----Mione----PUNCHED CHO HOE!" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"It felt good, too!" said Hermione.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gabby put her ear against the door and overheard to Death Eater's talking.  
  
"Yea, so there's going to be a play at Hogwarts, that's when master wants us to attack. Potter and the two Weasley's won't know what hit them,"  
  
"I can't wait to see Potter's reaction,"  
  
The door opened and Gabby jumped back.  
  
"Michael!" cried Gabby.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
She sighed and sat down.  
  
He put moldy bread and a glass of brown water down and began walking out.  
  
"So you're working for the man who killed your sister? And I, GINNY WEASLEY, sister of RON WEASLEY, helped you when you were depressed, and this is how you repay me?" asked Ginny, standing up.  
  
"You remember?" Michael choked out.  
  
"Yea, I really do. And Michael, please, I'm begging you! Don't do this! Help me! Let me out of this hellhole!" begged Ginny.  
  
"When---how did you remember?" asked Michael.  
  
"About an hour ago," answered Ginny.  
  
"How?"  
  
She picked up a Weasley sweater that had holes.  
  
"This was in here," she said.  
  
"I don't believe it," muttered Michael.  
  
"Mike, please!" begged Ginny, walking up to him.  
  
"Right now the other Death Eaters are in a meeting. We can escape now through the pipes," said Michael, grabbing her hand and walking out the door with her.  
  
"Where are we going?" whispered Ginny.  
  
Michael didn't answer.  
  
He dragged her into what looked like a bathroom.  
  
He pointed his wand at the sink and muttered something.  
  
The sink opened just like it did when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.  
  
She shivered.  
  
"Come on," he said.  
  
She stepped into the opening.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'M FREEEEEE!" said Ginny happily.  
  
Michael muttered something that sounded like, "Always hyper, aren't you?"  
  
"Come on! I wanna get to Hogwarts!" said Ginny.  
  
"Um, Gin, don't you wanna use a charm that'll make your face go back the way it was before you got Muggle plastic surgery?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't have a wand," she said simply.  
  
He pointed his wand at her, then muttered a charm and put his wand back into his pocket.  
  
She looked into a pond and saw her reflection.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone! Oh, Mike, who is Potter?" asked Ginny.  
  
Michael looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You don't remember Harry Potter?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, Merlin," he breathed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Colin Creevey walked down the roads of Hogsmeade.  
  
He was the one taking pictures for the play.  
  
He was meeting Hermione in the three broomsticks to discuss everything with her.  
  
Colin had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.  
  
He was 5'11 in a half and didn't have that schoolboy face anymore.  
  
He didn't use his camera as a necklace either.  
  
"Hey, Creevey! Over here!" called Hermione when he entered.  
  
"I have a name," he grinned sitting down.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell," she teased.  
  
He laughed.  
  
He noticed she kept rubbing her stomach and finally asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Better than okay," she smiled, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Then why are you rubbing your stomach?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want my babies to know I love them," she said.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
She nodded and grinned.  
  
"Congratulations!" he said.  
  
"Thanks. OK, on with the meeting. You'll be taking pictures one the left side of the stage," she said.  
  
"Uh-huh. And?" he asked.  
  
"And, you won't be using the flash. That's about all I had to say," she said.  
  
He stood up, so did she.  
  
"Okay. And the play is in three days?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," she answered.  
  
"See ya later, then," he said.  
  
"Bye," she walked out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Weasley escaped and I can't find Corner anywhere!" Carley ran into the room Voldemort was in.  
  
"What?" he hissed.  
  
"I bet they're headed to Hogwarts, sir! Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts but make no attacks?" Carley suggested.  
  
"Good idea. You'll be in charge of the group going to Hogwarts." He said.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said.  
  
She walked out and saw Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, get our best death eaters and divide them into two groups. Get Bellatrix; she'll be in with me. You'll be in charge of the group going to Hogsmeade, ok?" she said.  
  
He nodded and walked away. 


	7. Say byebye!

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback!  
  
Chapter seven: The play and the attack  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't remember ANYTHING about Harry Potter?" asked Michael.  
  
"No," said Ginny slowly.  
  
"Great, just GREAT!" said Michael sarcastically.  
  
"Look, how about you tell me about him after this attack thing?" suggested Ginny.  
  
"Fine," sighed Michael.  
  
And with that, they both Apperated to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they got there, it was very crowded.  
  
"There's going to be a play," said Ginny.  
  
"And how, pray tell, do you know that there's going to be a play?" asked Michael, in a tone that said 'You're stupid, Ginny.'  
  
"Because it says so right here," she said, pointing to a sign.  
  
"Cinderella  
  
Starring:  
  
Anne Sinara-  
  
Jack Likken-  
  
Kelly Likken-  
  
Arial Muara  
  
Time: 3:30 p.m.  
  
Place: Hogwarts"  
  
"Michael," started Ginny slowly.  
  
"Ginny," he answered.  
  
"Is Voldemort planning on killing everyone at Hogwarts tonight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes," said Michael.  
  
"Oi, come on!" said Ginny, grabbing Michael's arm and running in the direction of the gates entering Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What if I suck?" Anne asked Hermione.  
  
"Anne, calm down," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm about to star in a play and you tell me to calm down?!" screeched Anne.  
  
"Easy, Anne!" said Jack.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Jack. I mean, you're gonna have to kiss Anne," said Ron, walking up.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," said Jack sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," said Ron cheerfully.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're all impossible," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't we know it," said Kelly, who was currently getting her makeup done by Parvati Patil.  
  
"All done!" said Parvati.  
  
Lavender Brown walked up and started doing Kelly's hair while Parvati started on Anne's makeup.  
  
"This is going to make a lot of money!" said Hermione happily.  
  
"And publicity," said Harry, walking up to them.  
  
"Tell me again why I have to dress up as the old fart," demanded Ron, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Because you're playing the prince's dad!" snapped Hermione.  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mike, come on! Stop being a slow poke!" said Ginny, running as fast as she could to Hogwarts.  
  
"I am not slow!" said Michael.  
  
"You're just eager," added Michael.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and opened to gates to Hogwarts.  
  
It started raining as she was running to the entrance doors.  
  
When she reached them, she opened them up and ran to the oak doors leading to the Great Hall.  
  
She looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"4:00" it read.  
  
"The play started thirty minutes ago," muttered Ginny.  
  
Suddenly, there were screams.  
  
"We're too late!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"No, we're not! Come on!" said Michael, grabbing her hand and running into the Great Hall.  
  
There were ton's of Death Eaters and Ginny gaped as she saw the familiar face.  
  
"Voldemort," mumbled Ginny.  
  
"Well, well, well, bet you didn't think you'd see me?" inquired Voldemort.  
  
Nobody said anything.  
  
"Chang, find our little escapee and kill anyone who gets in your way," ordered Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Cho, and she started searching for Ginny.  
  
Harry stepped in her way.  
  
"Why?" said Harry, shaking with fury.  
  
"Aw, honey, it wasn't you, really, it was me," said Cho sweetly.  
  
"Move, Harry," said Cho.  
  
Harry showed no sign of moving.  
  
"Fine," said Cho.  
  
She pointed her wand at Harry.  
  
"Ava-"  
  
"No!" yelled Ginny, she pointed her wand at Cho and yelled, "IMMOBULUS!"  
  
Cho was in slow motion now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry turned around and saw her.  
  
The girl he loved, no loves.  
  
The girl he believed to be dead for all these years.  
  
"Ginny," whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny was shaking from anger.  
  
She swiftly walked up to Voldemort.  
  
"You let my family and friends think I was dead, and you show not one ounce of shame. You're filthy, foul, disgusting," snarled Ginny.  
  
"I thought you were dead until somebody recently told me you weren't. Blame your little friend Eric for not telling you who you really are," said Voldemort.  
  
"Eric? What the hell does he have to do with this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing," said Eric, walking to Ginny's side.  
  
"Eric, you're a wizard!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought you really were a girl named Gabby," said Eric.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Chat later, wait, there won't be a later. I don't know what kept you alive the last time, Weasley, but you won't survive this time," snarled Voldemort.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny responded, tipping off some time.  
  
"Harry, that can't be her," muttered Ron, looking at Ginny.  
  
"It is her!" said Harry loudly.  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
She didn't know who the man was, but he was familiar.  
  
Ginny turned around and pointed her wand at Voldemort.  
  
"Say bye-bye," said Ginny.  
  
At the same time, Harry, Ginny, Eric, Hermione and Ron all yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a large bulb of green light formed and zoomed straight at Voldemort's heart.  
  
Eric pulled Ginny to the floor and the curse hit Voldemort.  
  
He was gone, finally dead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
OMG! I am soooo sorry it's so short! Please R/R! 


	8. Dreamy Eyes

A/N: Hi y'all! The song in the chapter before was "Going Under" by Evanescence off the album "Falling".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eric grabbed Ginny's arm and started pulling her out of the Great Hall before anybody could say anything.  
  
Too late.  
  
"So I was right. Little Ginny Weasley IS alive," snarled Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny heard many gasps and whoops of glee.  
  
"Go to hell, Draco," said Ginny lazily before getting fully pulled out of the great hall by Eric.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco.  
  
"You're sick," she said, "sick and evil."  
  
Hermione got her wand out and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"And now you're going to pay," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day was odd for Ginny.  
  
People kept walking of to her saying, "I'm glad you're back!" even though she didn't know them.  
  
She walked into the three broomsticks and saw her two ex boyfriends', Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas. They looked up when she slowly approached them.  
  
"Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Welcome back," said Colin.  
  
"It's good to be back," she smiled weakly.  
  
"Wanna sit down?" asked Dean.  
  
She nodded and sat down.  
  
They soon became engulfed in major Quidditch talk as if she was never gone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Ginny received the news that Carley escaped, she went to the Order's head quarters, where Eric was.  
  
"Will somebody PLEASE tell me,' she slammed the door close, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL THAT DEVIL SPAWN FROM HELL ESCAPED!?" she finished angrily, walking into the living room.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room.  
  
Inside the room was,  
  
Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Tonks, Remus, Sirius (I don't give a flying crap if JK killed him off!), Fred and George.  
  
As soon as Ginny walked in, the atmosphere became tense and full of emotions.  
  
Mrs. Weasley jumped up then pulled Ginny in a bone-crushing hug, exclaiming, "My baby!"  
  
"Mum," said Ginny.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Mum," said Ginny a little louder.  
  
No answer.  
  
"MUM! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!" said Ginny loudly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let go of Ginny and blushed.  
  
After many hugs' from her family and friends, she sat down.  
  
Harry was in a dark corner, and didn't join in the excitement.  
  
Obviously, Ginny didn't remember him.  
  
Harry stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called and stood up but Ron grabbed her arm then pulled her back on the couch.  
  
"Let him go," said Ron.  
  
"I'm gonna go after him," said Ginny and she ran after Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry! Harry, please stop!" called Ginny.  
  
Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
There was a rumble of thunder.  
  
"You don't remember spending one second with me, do you?" he asked her, walking closer to her till their faces were inches apart.  
  
"I only remember me telling you that I was going to Auror academy and you not liking the idea because of my safety," she answered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
It started raining heavily.  
  
"You know, I might not remember you now....but I'd like it if you help me remember everything...right down to out first kiss," she said quietly.  
  
His face was blank and Ginny never broke their eye contact.  
  
"Please?" said Ginny.  
  
"Ok," he answered, not above a whisper.  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
He drank in her scent, sweet pea.  
  
It had been too long since he had been this close to Ginny.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.  
  
"I think we should get inside before we get sick," she laughed.  
  
He missed that laugh.  
  
Reluctantly, he let go of her.  
  
"Let's Apperate to my place," he said.  
  
"Um, okay..." she said a bit nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just talk and look at old photos," he assured her.  
  
She nodded and they both Apperated to his apartment.  
  
"Nice place," she said.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"So," she said.  
  
"Have a seat while I go get the photos'," he said.  
  
She sat down as he walked out.  
  
She closed her eyes and something popped up in her head.  
  
*-*Memory*-*  
  
"Nice place," said Ginny as she sat down on the blue sofa.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, I believe you owe me those old photo's you've been blackmailing me with!" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Not until you give me a kiss," said Harry.  
  
"Who says I wanna kiss you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Who said you didn't?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question. Mr. Harry James Potter," laughed Ginny.  
  
Harry kneeled in front of her, cupped her face and kissed her passionately.  
  
*-*End of Memory*-*  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, snap out of it," said Harry, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh, what?" asked Ginny, staring into his emerald eyes.  
  
"What was that? You were acting like you were in another world," said Harry.  
  
"It was nothing," said Ginny, too quickly.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry sternly. "I know you better than that,"  
  
Ginny started wringing her hands together.  
  
"I had a memory," she said quietly.  
  
"Of what?" asked Harry softly.  
  
"Of when I first came here," she said, not making eye contact now.  
  
"Look at me," he said.  
  
She didn't comply.  
  
"Gin, look. At. Me," he said slowly, yet strongly.  
  
She looked at him, near tears.  
  
"I hate this!" she screamed, standing up.  
  
He also stood up.  
  
"It was all supposed to be some fairytale ending, and yet, here I am and her you are, and we're not together!" She sobbed.  
  
"It'll take some time, but you will remember," said Harry.  
  
"No, I won't!" she shouted, then fell to her knees and whispered, while sobbing, "I won't,"  
  
He sat beside her and said gently, "Yes you will. Don't doubt yourself," he said.  
  
"Ha, I believe you, Harry, are the one that doubts yourself," she said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Harry, offended.  
  
"Well, you're the one who kept saying, 'I'm not gonna win against Voldemort,' over and over again," she said, then gasped.  
  
"You're remembering," he said.  
  
Suddenly, everything came back to her.  
  
She remembered every single detail about Harry.  
  
Before she could say anything, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Ginny," it was Hermione calling.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Gin, Eric was in a car accident," said Hermione sadly.  
  
Ginny dropped her phone and fainted.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
mwahahahahahahahaha!! SONG OF THE DAY, OR SONG THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER:  
  
CHRISTINA AGUILERA  
  
"Dreamy Eyes"  
  
I'm reaching out to touch you  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
And I don't know if I've been sleeping  
  
But I hold my pillow tight  
  
Are you real or are you my imagination playin games? I can set you free  
  
You'll always be my eternal flame  
  
Your dreamy eyes  
  
They just wont say good-bye  
  
Well it must be my fate cause I just cant escape  
  
And the passion never dies  
  
Oh, dreamy eyes  
  
No matter how I cry  
  
I just can't reach you dreamy eyes  
  
You're a vision of tomorrow  
  
And a ghost from yesterday  
  
And I'll be trying not to let you  
  
Take my breath away  
  
You're a summer breeze  
  
That comes and goes  
  
But somehow lingers on  
  
Tell me how can I forget you  
  
If you're never really gone  
  
What do I have to do  
  
To get that close to you  
  
And your dreamy eyes  
  
Oh, I try so hard to release you  
  
I just keep seeing through dreamy eyes 


	9. Thank God I found You

A/N: Ha! Didn't like the cliffy last time, eh? SORRY! The song in this chapter is "Thank God I found You" by 98 Degrees, Mariah Carey and Joe (I think!).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Gin! Come on, wake up," Harry splashed a little bit of water on Ginny and her eyes shot open.  
  
"St. Mungo's. Must get to St. Mungo's," she said.  
  
"I can drive you. But why?" he offered.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," she said, totally forgetting about whatever happened before Hermione called her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eric was in a coma for a week and they were still waiting for him to wake.  
  
Ginny never left his side, and she never got a chance to tell Harry she got all her memory back.  
  
She hadn't seen Harry since he splashed water on her after she fainted and drove her to St. Mungo's.  
  
"Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "When was the last time you ate something?"  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful before saying, "Three days ago. That is, if you don't count mints,"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked livid and she said, "Virginia Weasley, you get out of here and go eat, shower and rest before I drag you out!"  
  
"Hey! I showered last night!" Ginny said defensively.  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was about to respond when there was a soft moan coming from Eric.  
  
"Eric! Eric, how're you feeling?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Like hell," answered Eric.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," muttered Ginny under her breath.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Carter, you're awake. Miss. Weasley, I must ask you to leave while I examine Mr. Carter," said a healer, who just walked in.  
  
"I'll see you later," said Ginny, kissing Eric's forehead.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Three days later, Eric was allowed to leave St. Mungo's, but he stayed at the Burrow, due to Mrs. Weasley bickering over his recovering.  
  
"You know, I don't think I want to leave here," joked Eric one day at the Burrow.  
  
"Oh? Why?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"Your mum's cooking is too friggin' good!" he said.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that," she said.  
  
"So, when was the last time you talked to Harry?" asked Eric innocently.  
  
"Eric," whined Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Eric.  
  
"I-I remember e-everything...And I haven't t-told him," she stuttered.  
  
"You WHAT!?" asked Eric loudly.  
  
"Shh!" she said. "I haven't had a chance. When I remembered, Hermione called me and said you were in a car accident! How the heck did that happen anyway?"  
  
Eric's face was screwed in thoughtfulness before he answered, "I don't know,"  
  
"You don't know?" said Ginny.  
  
"No," Eric's expression changed to confusion.  
  
"But-did you hit something, or slip on an ice patch? I mean, it was cold that night," she said.  
  
"No....I lost control of the car. I tried everything, but it was like somebody else was controlling the car," he said.  
  
Ginny looked at him oddly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, putting her wrist on his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, grabbing her wrist, causing her to fall on him.  
  
"Ginny," he said at the same time she said, "Eric,"  
  
"Let go of my wrist," she said.  
  
He didn't let go.  
  
"Eric, you have a girlfriend...and I have Harry," she said.  
  
"Samantha and I broke up," he said.  
  
He started to lean forward.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey, Molly, is Ginny here?" Harry asked as he walked inside the Burrow with Ron.  
  
"Yes, Harry, dear. She's upstairs," Molly answered.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Eric is staying in Ginny's old room," said Ron.  
  
Harry pushed open the door, only to see Eric leaning in to kiss Ginny.  
  
Harry walked away as fast as lightening and Ron looked in the room.  
  
"Eric, no," said Ginny, jerking her wrist out of his grip and jumping off of him, turning around to see Ron gaping at her.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh, God, no," she muttered.  
  
"You better go after him," said Ron.  
  
Ginny nodded and ran out, trying to catch of with Harry.  
  
'Now why does this seem familiar?' she thought.  
  
"Harry!" she called, seeing him walking up to his car.  
  
He didn't look back at her.  
  
"Harry, you stupid arse! Stop right now!" she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.  
  
His face was screwed up in anger and hurt as she looked at him pitifully.  
  
"Harry, just let me explain," she pleaded.  
  
He jerked his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"Why bother? I saw him leaning forward, and you not pushing him away. Oh, not to mention you two were on a bed, you on top of him," he said, getting into his car.  
  
.::. I would give up everything Before I'd separate myself from you After so much suffering I finally found the unvarnished truth I was all by myself for the longest time So cold inside And the hurt from the heart it would not subside I felt like dying Until you saved my life.::.  
  
Ginny let out a sob.  
  
Why are things so confusing? What did she do to deserve this? She has so much, yet so little.  
  
She apperated to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Hey, Tom," she said.  
  
"Ginny! What can I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"The strongest thing you got," she answered.  
  
He looked at her sympathetically.  
  
It only took a few glasses to make her drunk.  
  
"Ginny, maybe I should call some one," said Tom.  
  
"No, no, no!" she said.  
  
"But, you could wind up anywhere if you try Apperating or using Floo," he said.  
  
"It's okay, Tom. I'll take her home," Harry walked over, obviously thinking about getting drunk till he saw Ginny.  
  
"Hey, 'Arry! This reminds me of the time in my final year at 'Ogwarts when 'Arry 'ere got 'runk and I had to take 'im back to 'Ogwarts," she slurred, her breath horrible.  
  
"Hey, that was---wait! How would you remember that?" asked Harry, not noticing Tom walking away.  
  
She didn't answer, she reached for another glass of whiskey when Harry picked her up and carried her over his shoulder outside.  
  
"We're going to my place and I'm doing a sobering charm on you," he said.  
  
.::. Thank God I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you .::.  
  
"Put me down, 'Arry!" said Ginny.  
  
Once at his apartment, he did a sobering charm.  
  
"Where am I?" she mumbled, shielding her eyes from the light.  
  
"My place," said Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny was fully stable now as she jumped up, ignoring the pain in her head.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Never mind that," he dismissed.  
  
"I'm going home," she said, moving towards the door until he put out his arm, blocking her from leaving.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" she exclaimed, frustrated and years of frustration finally unleashing.  
  
"Only one answer," he said calmly.  
  
"To what question?" she asked. "Do you remember me?" he asked.  
  
She closed her arms and whispered, "Yes,"  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and she felt his thumb wipe it off.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, his voice full of emotions.  
  
"I didn't have a chance. And then Eric-" she trailed off.  
  
.::. I would give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To ensure your happiness I'll cherish every part of you Because without you beside me I can't survive I don't wanna try If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be all right Cause I need you in my life .::.  
  
"What happened? I walk in, and then I see you two nearly kissing," he said.  
  
"He's on the rebound." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
"I'm so, so, so sorry! I remembered you the night of the accident, and I never got a chance to tell you, and-" he pressed his lips on hers in mid sentence.  
  
.::. See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess it shows That we were destined to shine After the rain to appreciate And care for what we have And I'd go through it all over again To be able to feel this way .::.  
  
It was a moment of pure bliss for both of them.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss, desperate for air, Harry said, "I love you,"  
  
"And I love you," said Ginny, kissing him once more.  
  
They heard a tapping noise and Harry pulled away reluctantly to let the owl in.  
  
It was a gray owl and it landed on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"What do you have there?" asked Ginny, removing the letter.  
  
The owl flew out.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Harry.  
  
"Doesn't say," she said, opening the envelope.  
  
"It's not over yet, Weasley," was all it read.  
  
"Carley," muttered Ginny.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Ginny, shoving the envelope in her pocket.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry nervously. "Cho and I were never really in love, and I lost you once," Harry got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box.  
  
"Harry, is that--?"  
  
He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, not too big and not too small.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes welled up and she nodded.  
  
"Yes!" she said and kissed him.  
  
He had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
.::. Thank God I found you I was lost without you I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you .::.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Next chapter is the wedding/epilogue! So close to the end, **sniffle**  
  
R/R 


	10. EPILOGUE

A/N: The final chapter!!! WAAAAH! I'm gonna miss this story! Well, read and review, please!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny woke up to a sunny morning in June.  
  
Just last year I couldn't remember whom I was, she thought.  
  
"Ginny! Get up! You're going to miss your own wedding!" Hermione shouted from downstairs.  
  
Ginny leaped out of bed, running downstairs.  
  
"Holy Mother of God, Holy Mother of God, Holy Mother of God!" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione watched her, amused.  
  
"What time is it!?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nine in the morning," said Hermione.  
  
"My wedding isn't till six thirty this evening, Hermione!" whined Ginny.  
  
"I know, but we're going jogging this morning, then you're going to take a long bubble bath to get a nice scent soaked in your skin, then your going to eat, brush your teeth, make up, hair then dress," said Hermione, mimicking Ginny's whiny voice.  
  
"Have you checked on Ron and Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, God, what did they do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They threw raw eggs at me!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's good for your hair," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione gave her a look.  
  
"What?" laughed Ginny.  
  
"Shut up," said Hermione.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry, mate! Come on, Hermione's going to kill me if you don't wake up!" said Ron.  
  
Harry got out of bed sleepily.  
  
"Hermione's coming here?" yawned Harry.  
  
Ron rolled her eyes, "'Ronald Weasley, if you expect me NOT to check up in the morning, you are very wrong,'" he mimicked her voice.  
  
At that moment they heard a male voice call, "Are you two gits' awake yet?"  
  
"Eric," said Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"Hey, guys, Hermione's walking up to the door right now," said Eric, running upstairs.  
  
Ron basically jumped over the rail to open the door before Hermione could knock.  
  
He opened the door to find Hermione with her fist about to POUND on the door.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but next thing she knew eggs were being thrown at her by Harry and Eric.  
  
"You-" she apperated out.  
  
She did a cleaning spell on herself and woke up Ginny.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the evening,  
  
Ginny smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her dress was white and was a one-flare sleeve.  
  
It flowed behind her and it had threads of satiny fabric going down the dress.  
  
Her blonde hair was up in a bun and a few strands framed her face.  
  
She wore slightly pink shimmer on her cheeks and wore shiny clear lip- gloss.  
  
"Are you ready to become Mrs. Potter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Ginny.  
  
"Good," said Hermione.  
  
It was a candle lit ceremony and there was flower garland on the back of each row.  
  
First Eric's little sister, who was the flower girl, walked down the aisle shyly, fluttering white roses as she went.  
  
Then Hermione went down.  
  
Her dress was ankle length and baby blue, spaghetti straps.  
  
Then Penny Clearwater-Weasley went down the aisle.  
  
Her dress was also baby blue, but had halter straps.  
  
And then it was Luna Lovegood.  
  
Her dress was a three-quarter, baby blue with no straps.  
  
It was finally Ginny's turn.  
  
"Ready, sweetie?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"One hundred percent," answered Ginny, smiling nervously.  
  
"Then why do you look like you're about to crawl out of your skin?" muttered Mr. Weasley out of the corner of his mouth, walking down the aisle with Ginny.  
  
"Because I'm about to get married," answered Ginny under her breath.  
  
Her something old was her earrings.  
  
Something new was her dress.  
  
Something borrowed was Hermione's necklace.  
  
Something blue was her silver-chained necklace that had a blue heart-shaped diamond.  
  
Once they reached Harry, Mr. Weasley kissed his daughter on her cheek and sat down by Mrs. Weasley in the front row.  
  
Ginny handed her bouquet of white roses to Hermione.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness..."  
  
The ceremony continued and it went by like a blink for Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny, sealing their commitment.  
  
"I love you," whispered Harry.  
  
"I love you, too," Ginny whispered back after the kiss.  
  
Ginny was truly happy now.  
  
As was Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: ITS OOOOVVVEEERRR! R/R Up next: THANK YOU NOTES  
  
"What if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me Would you agree It's almost that feelin' We've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here now  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Everything changes But beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I maybe dreamin' But 'till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Ohh! Like this!  
  
Ohh! I can't believe it's happening to me!  
  
Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this  
  
Ohh Like this" A Moment like This - Kelly Clarkson 


	11. THANKS

justafan1: Sorry you feel that way, but I have more positive reviews, so your thoughts are out-numbered. Mwaha!  
  
LHG: I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed having you as a reader! XOXO  
  
NiNaPoP: At first, I sucked at spacing, but thanks to you and a couple of other people, I realized it and fixed it up. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: I'm so thankful to have you as a reader as well as a friend. You've been really supportive and I'm blessed by God to have such a sweetie pie as a friend! Muah! XOXO LYLAS!  
  
Alexandra5: I'm not sure if you're even bothering to read these thank you notes, but if you are, thank you for advising me to stop the PoV, ok? I hope you're reading this.  
  
PonyLuvrGirl: Eeeh! You're always enthusiastic! Thank you for being you and reading my story!!!  
  
Chilis ROX: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! It was hard to write it on some parts, but I managed and I am grateful to have you as a reader!  
  
Andrea: I had to keep Ced alive!!! Haha THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!  
  
Poor-ophelia: Thanks for the advice you gave.  
  
AB: Thanks for the advice. I hope it was easier for you to read in the later chapters;)  
  
MinMuni: We became friends off FF.NET and I'm glad, because you're so nice! I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed reading "Who would have thought?"!!  
  
M00nprincess: I dunno how far you have gotten on my story, due to you being really busy. But I'm glad we became friends off of FF.NET and I hope to talk to you again!  
  
HermiAngel: You were my first reviewer, and that makes you special!!! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING!  
  
Dragon23: haha there was a lot of yelling, huh? Well, I was hyper during writing the whole story! THANKS!  
  
Dark Empress Bell: I earned a spot on your fave list! THANKS! I hope the humor wasn't TOO OOC!  
  
QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe1: You're very nice and I enjoyed having you as a reader.  
  
akuma ryu: You loved my story? THANKS!!!!  
  
Linkgirl1: I hope you weren't reading this story because you felt like you had to because you're my older sister, Anna! But thanks for reading it! I WUVZ YOU AND GOODLUCK WITH YOUR STORY FAILING AND FALLING!  
  
TrippGirl2005: I'm glad I got you laughing so hard! Lol! ENJOY THE ENDING!  
  
sugar high4: You are too sweet, girl! I hope after reading the rest of the story, you still love it!  
  
Hermione-Hogwarts: You LOVE this story, eh? Thanks for enjoying this story and reading it. I had a lot of fun writing this story.  
  
Mimi47: It seemed like I was moving too fast, but really I wasn't. I was just getting into the main storyline and I hope you like my story.  
  
Ron Weasly2: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this story! I had fun reading your reviews.  
  
Rachell: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it.  
  
Moongirl14: Hey, I hope you liked the story and I hope it wasn't too energetic for you!  
  
Steph: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like it!  
  
Harrygirl: Thanks for reading my story, I hope there was enough HG/RW in there for you.  
  
Kiki kiki: OH MY GAWD! I can't believe it's over:'( I loved reading your reviews.  
  
Will: Do people call you Willy? Ok, that was random....lol I hope you like my story still!  
  
Free2ryhme: Ahhh your reviews we nice to read. I hope you liked this story.  
  
Bob: THANKIES FOR YOUR PRETTY REVIEWS!!! ^.^  
  
Bobz: WHEE! YOUR REVIEWS WERE SWEET! THANK YOU!  
  
Amy-amr2007: I hope you enjoyed my story! Hehe you were scared for Ginny? COOL! Lol jk,  
  
Mione Weasley the original: I hope you understood everything and enjoyed this!  
  
Hawkeye10: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it a lot. I really like my story, not to sound conceited or anything, I just do! Haha  
  
Steponme: I 3 YOUR STORY! UPDATE SOON, OK!? THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!!!  
  
Stephanie: Thank you for your reviews, I loved them!  
  
Miss Kitty12: Muah! Thanks for your reviews! I LOVED THEM!  
  
theatrequeen217: Wasn't it sad when Hermione thought Ron was the spy? I was like "I'm so EVIL for doing this!" lol  
  
Rain10: THANK THANK THANK YOU YOU YOU!!!!  
  
AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GUYS BOOSTING MY SELF-ESTEEM, I WOULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~N ATALIE~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& ~&~&


End file.
